Dark Storm
Appearence Due to being a clone Dark Storm looks exactly like his genetic benifactor Markus Hotaru except for the altered hair colour and eyes. Also his eyes have dark rings around them. His body looks as if he's recovering from serious burns with light burn scars covering his body amoungst his other various scars. Fashion wise he has a similar one to Markus wearing dark jeans and sleeveless jackets. The only difference really is he doesn't wear trench coats. Personality Unlike Markus Dark Storm is a dark gloomy killer wishing only to surpass him and prove he's the true Storm Phoenix Slayer. He is blindly loyal to Daimon as long as he's able to hunt Markus down. Oddly enough despite his dark attitude he does have a soft spot for fellow Dark Mage Sakura Imuzu and is willing to die for her, even betray Daimon to protect her. History Dark Storm was created using the False Army's most powerful yet risky spell The Endless Doppelgänger. The spell took painful weeks to finish and during the process Daimon introduced Markus' blood and an sample of his magic to give the copy life an d a copied version of Markus' main magic. However the copy was very weak and had to be enhanced with Daimon's magical energy and a Lightning Lacrima. After 20+ years he was taught how to use his Slayer Magic and Black Lightning Magic by his "father" and various other magics all in hope of being able to kill Markus and aid Daimon in creating a world where darkness reigns over the weak and inept. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic:' (暴風雨の滅鳳凰魔法 Bōfūu no Metsuhōō Mahō) Refered to as Dark Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic due to it's user's dark nature, this version is half the strength of Markus' but still devastating in combat due to Storm's brutality. Due to this being a copy of Markus' magic it has the same effect it would have on Markus as it would a regular mage. He is also able to access the Phoenix Force making him even deadlier, despite this he has yet to learn how to use the dual-element capabilities that Markus has. *'Black Lightning Magic:' Due to the weakness of his Phoenix Slayer Magic Dark learnt Lightning Magic to compliment it. His seems to be stronger than regular lightning due to what feeds it's power. This version though can't be absorbed by Markus' Phoenix Slayer Magic due to it's dark nature, it is fed by Dark Storm's hate, anger and willingness to kill. He was taught personally by Daimon in this magic. *'Fire Magic:' Dark Storm also learnt fire magic to aid him against Markus, He has great skill in this elemental magic and makes great use of it. **'Black Fire Magic:' This follows the same princibles as Black Lightning Magic, using the hate, anger and bloodlust of the user to corrupt teh magic and increase it's power. Dark only uses this against Markus as he is unable to absorb this form of magic. *'Earth Magic:' Storm's trump card magic second to only his lightning and Phoenix Slayer magic. His specialty is earthquakes and earth spikes. *'Sword Magic:' Storm is a great swordsman and due to this he has taken up tutelage in the magic from one of his fellow Dark Mages. He seems to have great skill in switching from this to his other magics with lightning speed. *'Master Martial Artist:' Storm is a brutal fighter using a style similar to Markus but uses wild clawing and brawling techniques. Like Markus his style is fast and deadly, he charges forward using powerful kicks and other strikes mainly the clawing techniques by focusing lightning around his fighter tips and rending flesh from bone. He dubbed his personal style Death Talon Kenpo. *'Expert Swordsman:' Storm is a skilled swordsman and uses his Nodachi to great effect. Thanks to his sheer strength he's able to cut into the ground and let the cut carry on a great distance. *'Immense Magical Power:' Due to the basis of his magical power being Markus' and the further enhancements from the Lacrima in his body and the boost from his "father". Dark Storm's magical power is amazing, but it is wild and untammed due to the influence Markus' magical power plays. *'Immense Strength:' Dark Storm has amazing strength just alittle bit stronger than Markus he is a monster in a straight up fight. *'Immense Speed:' Like Markus, Dark is blindingly fast. He can close the gap in seconds and with his lightning based magic even quicker. *'Immense Endruance:' Dark is able to keep fighting evne when his body is near devastated. *'Immense Reflexes and Agility:' Despite focusing on raw power and speed Dark Storm has fast hands and a great deal of agility. He's able to acrobatically move and defend himself from attacks with little effort. *'Senses:' Like Markus' senses Dark Storms are amazing, he like his counterpart is able to uses them to track and hunt down his targets. Equipment *'Nodachi:' So far unnamed this blade is amazingly powerful able to withstand Storm's raw strength with little problems. It does seem to be very heavy due to the fact every time Storm puts it down it does sink into the ground or cause tables to crack due to it's sheer weight. Trivia *Oddly enough Dark Storm sucks at thinking of fake names. Stats Going by what was seen during his brief entry into the X791 Crescent Archipelago Tournment Dark proved to be a truely dangerous and brutal mage with no real human nature during combat. Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Clone Category:Dark Mage Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Guild Ace